Menudo Día
by Elaise
Summary: Hermione comenzó a reír sola, ya no le importaba. Porque ese día había conseguido algo mucho mejor. DHr, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

––––•(-• **Menudo Día** •-)•––––

By: Elaise

––––•(-••-)•––––

Ese día, sin duda, era uno de los mejores que había tenido en toda su vida (nótese el sarcasmo)

Al despertarse, tropezó con libros que había dejado sobre el suelo la noche anterior. Luego, dentro del baño, resbaló al pisar un pequeño charco de agua que se había formado después de que se duchase y en su intento por evitar la caída, se aferró a lo primero que alcanzó con su brazo estirado: una pequeña estantería que no logró resistir su peso y se desprendió de la pared, cayendo sobre Hermione y golpeándole la cabeza.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a su mala suerte, entró junto a Harry y Ron al Gran Comedor, dónde los alumnos de todas las casas degustaban la deliciosa comida que había sido servida tan solo unos minutos antes de que ellos tomaran asiento.

Cuando ya, más calmada, estaba sirviéndose un poco de zumo de calabaza a Ron se le ocurrió lucirse como guardián, contando cuando había detenido la quaffle de uno de los cazadores de Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch e imitando una de sus maniobras, extendió sus brazos, golpeando a Hermione que estaba a su lado y provocando que el zumo se le derramara sobre su túnica nueva.

"Diablos" masculló por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, ignorando las disculpas de Ron. Ya más tarde hablaría con él, se le había quitado el apetito y tenía ganas de estar sola, así que volvió a la sala común en donde de seguro habría de estar vacía.

Cuando llegó se quitó la túnica estropeada y buscó una de las viejas que había guardado en su armario por si las llegaba a necesitar. Tenía pensado salir ya con su mochila al hombro y esperar sentada en una de las escalinatas (leyendo un buen libro) a que llegara la hora de la primera clase.

Le faltaba un libro: "La Quintaesencia" para clases de pociones. Comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente; revolvió gavetas, estanterías y nada. Cuando pensaba si se lo habría prestado a alguien (lo que es casi imposible) un maullido de Crookshanks hizo que se sobresaltara, pero cuando reaccionó se puso de rodillas rápidamente, para lograr ver bajo su cama.

-Hoy no es mi día- se dijo cansadamente, luego de ver que era lo que le sucedía a su gato.

Crookshanks parecía estar muy entretenido rasgando por completo "La Quintaesencia" que Hermione había estado buscando los últimos diez minutos.

––––•(-••-)•––––––––•(-••-)•––––

Se alegró al ver que los demás estudiantes seguían en el Gran Comedor. Disfrutando de la soledad, se sentó en la mitad de una escalinata que daba al jardín y de su mochila sacó un libro que había tomado de la Biblioteca la noche anterior.

Iba por la página número 13 cuando su día empeoró enormemente.

-Malfoy… ¿que diablos quieres? -preguntó con fastidio al ver acercarse al Slytherin con su característica sonrisa altanera.

-Parece que a la Sangre Sucia le hacen falta unas clases de modales- comentó él alzando una ceja.

-Ya lárgate Malfoy.

-¿Qué lees Granger?- preguntó ignorándola y arrebatándole bruscamente el libro de las manos.

-Devuélveme eso, Malfoy, es mío- sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie y miraba al Slytherin con enojo y frustración.

-No debes ser tan maleducada, _Hermione, _pide las cosas con más amabilidad- se mofó él

-Y tú no debes ser tan asquerosamente estúpido, _¿es que acaso no te enseñaron modales?_

Draco frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia.

-Muy lista Sangre Sucia-dijo arrastrando las palabras y Hermione sentía como si de repente se encogiera (era eso o Malfoy había adquirido el mismo tamaño que el un Troll)- pero no lo suficiente. Deberías de inventarte nuevos insultos antes de cruzarte conmigo, ya que por lo visto, lo único que haces es devolverme los míos.

Hermione lo miró, deseando borrarle de un golpe aquella sonrisa altiva que tenía en el rostro.

"Genial" pensó. Primero había sido su caída al levantarse de su cama, segundo, su tropiezo en el baño, tercero, su túnica nueva estropeada con zumo, cuarto, su libro de Pociones (que por cierto ya había pensado en pedirle uno prestado a la Señora Pince hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade) y por último estaba su gran encuentro con cierto Slytherin que le hacía la vida imposible y que, por desgracia, todavía lo tenía enfrente con SU libro debajo del brazo.

1…2…3…4…

Sonrió. En verdad funcionaba aquello de contar para calmarse y no cometer un asesinato que la enviaría directo a Azkaban. Luego le daría las gracias a Ginny.

-Puedes quedarte con el libro, Malfoy- soltó de repente dándole la espalda a Draco y volviendo hacia la entrada del castillo.

5…6…7…8…9…

Ya no pudo contar más (y no se debía precisamente a que su calma había regresado). El responsable había sido cierto rubio arrogante que la sujetó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Mierda- masculló al sentir su espalda sobre la fría superficie del suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Creo que tendré que educarte personalmente, _Hermione_- sonrió él al escucharla.

-Quítate de encima de mí, Malfoy- ordenó en un murmullo vacío

El rió divertido y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la castaña, aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos, queriéndola dejar sin aire. Ella abrió los ojos en un gesto de horror. La culpa no la tenía el Slytherin que la estaba besando, por el contrario, ella era la única responsable de haber levantado los brazos para enredar sus manos en el cabello de Draco y atraerlo más hacía su rostro, profundizando el beso.

Draco se permitió desprender una de sus manos del suelo para acariciar la mejilla de Hermione, que soltó un leve gemido al sentir el frió contacto en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos habría podido descifrar por cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, recostados sobre la nieve y besándose como si su vida sólo dependiera del contacto entre sus labios.

Al fin cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Hermione pudo comprobar cuánto le atraían aquellos ojos grisáceos.

El se puso de pie y sacudió la nieve que había quedado en su túnica, para después, con una sonrisa, ofrecerle su mano a Hermione para que se levantara del suelo.

Ella aceptó gustosa, pero debió ahogar un chillido al comenzar a sentir el dolor en su espalda por haber estado tanto tiempo sobre la nieve.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi túnica?- preguntó Draco volviendo a sonreír altivamente.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas me pondría algo que tuviese esa cosa- dijo refiriéndose al escudo de Slytherin.

-No me malentiendas, sólo pregunté para que veas que yo sí fui educado como corresponde.- inquirió despreocupado.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo en una muestra de enfado y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el castillo.

-Por cierto, _Hermione-_la llamó haciendo que ella lo mirara. -En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade vendrás conmigo, ni Potter ni Weasley, solo nosotros dos- le ordenó molesto, el tener que nombrar a aquellos dos es ese momento no le causó mucha gracia.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le sonrío, olvidando que estaba enfadada- Ni Harry, ni Ron, sólo nosotros- terminó dirigiéndole la última mirada a aquellos ojos grices.

Al comenzar a caminar nuevamente, perdió el equilibrio al pisar, probablemente alguna piedra del suelo, y cayó. Otra vez sentía la misma sensación del contacto con algo frío, pero esta vez, en su rostro. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la risa desenfrenada de Malfoy.

-Deberías mirar por dónde caminas- le sugirió Draco señalando lo que había provocado la caída de la castaña. Hermione siguió el camino invisible que parecía trazar el dedo índice de Malfoy.

Y ahí, con pequeños copos blancos sobre su cubierta, estaba el libro que Malfoy le había quitado de las manos aquella mañana y que debió haber aterrizado en ese lugar cuando él la sujetó por el brazo.

-Deberías de irte a tu sala común Hermione, cuando te pierdes las dos primeras clases no vale la pena asistir a las demás- dijo jocoso

Hermione chilló horrorizada y miró su reloj. Era verdad, había perdido dos de las asignaturas más importantes que tenía.

-Casi se me olvida, Granger

Ella no se inmutó al volver a escuchar su apellido, ya que esta vez no había ni pizca de maldad en su voz. Draco se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído, dejándola estupefacta y mirando hacia la entrada del castillo en la que Draco había desaparecido.

_Lo había olvidado, ella nunca salía durante esa fecha._

_- "Que Tengas un feliz Martes 13"_

_Comenzó a reír sola, ya no le importaba. Ahora comenzaría a esperar el próximo Martes 13, impaciente porque llegara._


End file.
